Finding Your Soul Mate
by lollipop2020
Summary: after a spell goes wrong Jacob and Edward are forced to find Bella all over again if Jacob doesn't find her before Edward does he will lose her forever
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does**

Bella did you really mean it when you said if you could do it all over again you would of course Jake you know I love you, but I also love Edward and if there was a way that I could keep you in my life you know I would do it. Bells what if I told you there was a way that all of this could be changed, Jake what are you talking about don't worry about it Bells just answer me one question, do you love me Jake you know I do great that's all I needed to know c ya. Jake. "Jake where you going?" Bella asks. " To change my miserable life."

**Back at Jakes house**

Jake son our you sure you want to do this, it could make it more worse then it all ready is. Nothing could be worse then having to share my love with some leech. What I'm saying son is that everyone involved will loose half of their memories, and they will not be the same. They wont even look the same. Listen dad I know. I could find Bella anywhere even if I have to look across the planet for her. She said she loved me, and would do anything to keep me in her life, and this is our answer. Jake this is a very powerful spell your messing with. Dad I trust you to keep me safe.

Son I'm just scared that I'll never see you again. Dad you know the moment I find Bella I'll come straight home. I'm not sure how the spell will effect Edward with him being a vampire, and all. Don't worry about him dad. I'll deal with him when the time comes. Son I have something to give you before you embark on your long journey. Dad its not like you'll never see me again. I know this will keep you safe. My dad handed me a black stone with a rope tied to it. "Wear it around your neck son" my dad says. This stone will help you keep your memories, and keep you on the right path.

Dad you know I Love you…. I know son, and I love you. It took everything I had to leave my house knowing I wouldn't see my dad or friends for a long time, depending on how fast I can find Bella. I found her once, I know I can find her again. She is my one and only soul mate. We were meant to be together, we would have been together if that stupid leech hadn't stolen her away from me.

**Witch doctors home lands**

The moment I entered the land of the forgotten, I knew I was were I needed to be. "Hello Jake, I was beginning to think you changed your mind." the which doctor tells me. Not me, I'm ready lets do this! The spell involved a lot of chanting and blood, the blood from the three of us that would be under the spell. It was easy enough to get Bells since she was always hurting herself by falling down. Edward was the one that I had problems, till I remembered he was dead already. "No blood ran through his veins" I told the witch doctor that, and he said he wasn't sure what kind of effect it would have on him.

He said Edward might remember everything, but Bella wouldn't. The last thing I needed to do to complete the spell was mix mine and Bella's blood together. He said that with our mixed blood together would bond us together. He also told me that if she was really my soul mate, that I should be able to find her with no problem. If she wasn't then Edward would find her and I would loose her forever. He told me that this was a one time only spell and I shouldn't waste my time because it was only a matter of time before Edward would find her. He said something about vampires having strong feelings for their mates. He wasn't sure to what extreme Edward would go to get her back, but I did. He said one last chant and that was it. The last thing I saw was a flash of light before I was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. There was a lot of noise in the background, but I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what the noise was till I actually opened my eyes. That's when I figured I was in a park because a lot of kids were running around me laughing, playing, usual kid stuff. When I looked around, I noticed that all the adults were staring at me like I was some psycho path. I wondered why till I looked down and found that I had blood on my shirt and hands.

I quickly got out of there and ran to the nearest bathroom to clean up. "Hey mister wait your turn" I tell his old man. "Sorry kid I'm in a hurry." Kid I ate no kid I tell myself…. When I finished washing up I noticed that a crowd of people had gathered around the bathroom. Probably making sure I didn't hurt their kids. Some people can be so judgmental just because you have blood on your hands they automatically think you're a killer.

I got a few dirty looks from a couple of moms while the rest of them just shouted profanities at me. First thing on my list was to figure out where I was exactly. I knew I wasn't no where near La Push anymore. The last time I checked no one in La Push owned cars like these. So I figured I must be in some major city. My first guess was L.A. ,but then I was quickly proven wrong. I noticed half of the people speaking weren't even talking in English.

I finally managed to flag some body down and with my luck she didn't speak English. "Bonjour." she told me. Did she just speak French to me? Since when did I speak French? I decided to go with it & ask her where we were "you sont nous." "Parlez vous francais" She asked me if I spoke French and I told her yes because apparently I did

without me even knowing it. I asked her if she spoke English since I felt more comfortable talking in my own language. She told me yes, and that I was in France "Huh what how the hell did I get this far away from home." I asked myself. I thought I was going to go a few miles from home to find Bella. I never dreamed I would be across the country.

She looked at me like I lost my head, probably because I started screaming the moment she told me where I was. I hadn't planned on this happening. "Thank you kind lady. Oh wait let me show my manners, Merci" I told her. "Now if you excuse me I need to go now." I needed to start looking for Bella if I wanted to find her.

I must not have noticed the cars in front of me because next thing I knew, I was getting sworn at in French. Man I guess no matter what language you speak its all the same when your getting yelled at! I just ignored them and continued on my way.

**E POV**

There I was watching Bella sleep like I always do. She was perfectly fine so I decided to go hunting with my brothers. When I got back she was gone. I knew she wouldn't go anywhere this late by herself. It was three in the morning so I checked in on Charlie and he was sound asleep.

Okay this is getting a little to weird. I called up Alice, three rings, no answer. She usually answers before it gets to one. That's it I'm going home to talk to Carlisle something is up. I raced home as fast as I could and for me that's pretty fast. When I got home apparently know one knew anything was wrong. I went to look for Alice first and found out why she didn't answer her phone. She was too busy with Jasper. I told her I needed to speak to her immediately.

"Okay Edward what is so important that you had to come and interrupt us?" Alice asks me in a rude voice. She's gone! Who's gone? I need more information Edward! "Bella god dam it" I reply 'Wait what? She cant be gone Edward. With you watching her every moment. Weren't you just with her?" Alice asks me. "No for your information I was hunting. Just tell me you saw something. Anything Alice tell me you know where she is." "Edward I may know something but your not going to like it." "Tell me right now what you know."

" Well you see Edward for these last couple of weeks I've been getting flashes, glimpses if you will of some brown eyed girl in some town. I don't even know this girl but I feel like I do."

"This girls eyes look like Bella's, but the face and hair are different" "What are you telling me exactly Alice" I don't know yet Edward, but I think it has something to do with that werewolf boy and an old witch doctor of theirs. "Alice do you know what this means? She could be in more danger then I had thought!" I yell at Alice. "No Edward the witch doctor was only doing the wolf a favor for saving his granddaughter from one of ours."

You mean to tell me its all that mutts fault my Bella's gone! What exactly did the mutt do you know I cant see him clearly but I saw him going to the doctor for a certain spell. I thought the spell was to help him get over his feelings for Bella. "Well you were wrong weren't you Alice?" I tell her. "Edward you don't have to yell at me I already know this is all my fault, GOSH!" "Explain to me Alice exactly how all of this is your fault" "Well I sort of had a vision not less then ten minutes ago and saw what just happened, but I couldn't be certain if it was Bella that was taken I only saw what I was allowed to see." Alice replied. It was like someone had sent me the vision. What!

You mean you saw this happening and you didn't warn me? Its like I said before I wasn't sure. I really didn't want to scare you if it wasn't really necessary. Great! Call everyone down. We need to find her. "Edward its not that simple. She's not the same she might smell different to us. She doesn't even look the same from what I saw from my vision."

I don't care Alice I want to find her now! "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper can you all come down here now." I tell them. Okay guys here's how its going down. Carlisle and Esme, you check the north. Emmet and Rosalie you take the south. "Wait a minute I don't even like her, why do I have to find her" Rosalie says. "Rosalie you will help me find her or so god help me I will burn down your most prized possession." I reply. She stays quiet. As I was saying, Alice and Jasper, you take the west. I'll take the east. "What if we don't find her" Emmet asks. We will. What if we don't? Emmet just shut up! We are and that's final! There end of discussion. "Edward son, Emmet's right. We might never find her. Who ever did this they made sure to keep Alice in the dark about it." Carlisle says. "No! listen to me will find her even if I spend the rest of eternity looking for her."

**Bella POV**

**Remember she doesn't have any memories of Edward or Jacob **

How did someone like me get to be so lucky? I ask to myself. I had the perfect life, I was the girlfriend of the star quarterback, head cheerleader, and I was the most popular girl at school. Yet some how I couldn't help, but feel like I was missing something in my life. "Hello sweetie. What do you say? You want to go" Chad asks. "Oh sorry Chad. I wasn't really listening, what did you say?" "I was asking you if you wanted to see a movie tonight." "Sure." I reply. When I got home I still had that empty feeling like I was missing something, but I quickly brushed it off. So I went to take a quick shower before the movie.

When I got out I decided to call my mom and see how she was doing, considering I haven't spoken to her in a while. The conversation with my mom went pretty much the same way that I thought it would. She mostly talked about herself and her new boyfriend of the week. I swear if she wasn't my mom I would have called her a slut by now. She went through men like Tic Tacs.

I looked at the clock. I was running late. Chad was probably already at the movies waiting for me. I knew he would wait forever for me. He was the kind of boyfriend that would stand out in the pouring rain just to get you concert tickets to your favorite band. I would never forget that day that he showed up on my front porch soaking wet handing me concert tickets I've always wanted. I couldn't believe he had done that. All I had done was casually mentioned that they were my favorite band I never anticipated that he would do that for me.

Sure enough when I got to the movies, there was Chad with tickets in his had and my favorite candy. I wonder what I did in the previous time to deserve someone like him. The first thing Chad says is "Bella you okay?" "Yeah, sure why do you ask?" I reply. "Well you looked kind of out of it" I couldn't very well tell him that I thought he could do better. So I told him I was thinking about how I was going to finish my term paper.

When the movie started, I couldn't help but get that funny feeling about that something, someone missing in my life. I decided to push that thought in the back of my mind and watch the movie. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally found a place where I could wash up to bad it had to be in a river. When I was all cleaned up I went on with my agenda finding Bella the only problem was that I didn't know where she was or what she looked like. So I figured I might as well check around talking to everyone I came across the female population was nice enough but the males were a little hostile towards me probably thinking I was trying to take their women away from them. I asked everyone

I came in contact with if there had been any new people who came to town that they didn't recognize one women told me that there was a lot of people here that they didn't know because a lot of Americans like to vacation here she said. Great I didn't know whether that helped me or made it worse. That meant that I had a lot of tourist to interrogate. I asked here where she thought they would be. She gave me a hotel that most tourist like to stay because it was close to the sites that they liked to visit. She told me that it was located on the east side and if I wanted to catch most of them before they left I was going to have to hurry. I thanked her and went on my way.

Luck seem to be on my side for once because I happened to come across the bus that was taking the tourist back to there rooms. So I snuck on and pretended like I belonged all the while trying to size every one up. I looked at the guys praying that Bella wasn't turned into a dude how messed up would that be. Luckily for me I didn't see her in any of them I would have to make sure before I made a decision. I decided to give the girls a try apparently the girls were more then eager to talk to me I actually had to lie to them and tell them that I had a girlfriend. If I didn't I thought one of them was going to jump me right then and there. Most of the girls that I talked to were about my age there were a couple that were a little older. I decided that I wouldn't mind if Bella turned out to be a little older hey I likes me an older women.

After I finished with the girls I found out that most of them were here with there parents and actually hated this place the only reason they came was to meet boys which explained there reaction towards me. I actually had a decent conversation with the boys most of them were pretty decent once I made it clear I had no interest in the girls. They seemed to like the same things that I did sports and girls well for me it was just one girl in particular.

When we finally made it back to the hotel I was one hundred percent sure that Bella wasn't here great now what am I supposed to do. I said good bye to my new friends that I had made and went on my way which ever that way was. I really had no idea where to go I had no place to stay or no idea where to go.

I decided to keep looking in this town just be on the safe side before I left I would give it a week and if I didn't find her here I would leave. "Hey you," "huh" who was calling me I turned around and there she was that same girl I was talking to all morning. That was strange how did she find me. Hello you listening to me sorry I'm just in a hurry well its getting dark you better hurry up and get home before the police pick you up. Why would the police do that I'm not making any noise or robbing anyone precisely that's how they like to keep it anyone out doors after midnight gets picked up and released in the morning.

This is a very strange town you live in ":I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," "that's okay I didn't throw it" but if your wondering its Monique "that's a pretty name," "well thank you." "What's yours," "oh its Jacob but my friends call me Jake and you can to."

After Monique finished explaining the town laws to me on why the police run a tight ship she helped me find a hotel that I could stay after I turned down her offer to say with her. I didn't really know her that well and I wasn't about to stay in the same apartment as her who knows what could happen.

I didn't really have much of anything considering this is not how I had envisioned this spell going wrong. Monique was kind enough to offer to take me shopping her treat. I had refused several times but gave in on the eleventh try after she told me it was no big deal her dad was some sort of tycoon with billions on billions it wouldn't even put a dent on her credit card she told me. I graciously accepted and that's how I ended up staying in this five star resort. Wow I had never been a room with a hot tub let alone a room with a king size bed I wouldn't have my feet hanging over the edge like I usually did at home.

Thinking about home kind of made me miss my dad I had been to preoccupied finding Bella to even think about him gosh what a shmuck I' am my dad must be going out of his mind worrying about me. I would have to call him in the morning since its to late now. After I had my shower I really didn't have anything clean to put on I was just about to make my decision when there was a knock on my door. I wrapped a towel around me and went to answer it to my surprise it was room service. I told them I didn't order anything they said It was complimentary gift from the girl who just left. She also said that you would be needing this.

Wow Monique already knows my tastes! She ordered me a steak with potatoes in some kind of creamy sauce. I didn't really care I was hungry any way so I ate it. I also changed into the new clothes she had got me. Thank you Monique.

That was the best night of sleep I ever had. For once I didn't have to scrunch to fit into the bed. I was able to stretch out. I had the weirdest dream though. I dreamt that I was an old man watching my grandkids or at least I thought they were my grandkids. I was sitting on a swing porch watching little boys and girls run around playing tag with each other. When I looked closer at them I noticed some of them had some what of a resemblance towards me. Just as some women was about to enter my dream my phone went off. "Great now I'll never know who she was."

Hello Jake, you awake? Yeah I am now who's this? Don't you recognize your own dads voice? Oh sorry dad I was going to call when I wake up. Yeah sure you were, I know how you get when it comes to Bella. No one exist when she's on your mind. Dad I'm sorry I didn't call earlier but I really was going to call you. Ok Jake I called for a reason lets get down to business. Dad what's wrong? Well you see Jake that witch doctor really didn't tell you the whole truth about how to find Bella only half. What tell me now what exactly is going on. Well hears what I know &&I only know this because one of the Cullen's came to our boundary asking for permission to cross which was granted.

Dad how could you? Jake son calm down she was only trying to help. I think her name was Alice, she said she had an important message for you and had no way to contact you so she took a chance and figured I knew where you where which I don't by the way but I told her I did have your number to deliver the message so here it goes.

She told me everything the doctor told you before was true but what he failed to mention was that there is a third party involved. Huh what? Jake let me finish ok, as I was saying she said that no matter who finds her it has to be her choice to go with you, you cant tell her anything about her past you cant even tell her who you are she has to figure it out on her own. She has to want to go, you can't force her. Dad you know I would never force Bella to love me. I know son but that's not even the worse part of it yet. there's more oh much more my dear son .You see she told me that her family is also looking for Bella and they wont stop till they find her. They left yesterday to start there search. stayed to behind.

Dad enough about the Cullen's, what else did the witch doctor neglect to tell me., I'm not sure I should tell you, it will only make you that much more upset. Just tell me before I explode Dad! Ok here it goes, he said that the Bella you are looking for might not even exist on this plain. Now what is that supposed to mean Dad, huh? Well basically it means that when the spell was cast upon your Bella, she could have been sent to another dimension. Great now what am I supposed to do? I didn't want this to happen If I knew it would have turned out this way. I would rather have let Edward have her. No son you can't give up on her just yet she needs you. Dad your not seeing the point, "how am I suppose to find her if she's probably not on the same planet as me?"

Jake have I taught you nothing of our heritage? Our people posses the knowledge to travel to different times and places even dimensions. Nothing is impossible as long as you still have the necklace I gave you. Of course I do dad. Well then I will teach you how to use it to find Bella. Time is of the essence my son.


	4. Chapter 4

**When I finished talking to my dad I had the funniest feeling that I was forgetting to do something. I figured if it was important enough I would remember what it was. So I thought about what me and my dad had gone over on the phone fact one the spell went wrong, fact two Edward was looking for her, fact three Bella doesn't remember us, fact four Bella might not even be on this planet that fact alone scared me to death. I also remembered what my dad told me about how the necklace worked that was interesting to say the least.**

**He told me that as long as the necklace was in my possession I would be able to travel any where I pleased I only had to think of the place I wanted to be. I nearly lost it when he told me that. I started thinking about when I was a kid and how I never got to go anywhere and all this time he had the ability to take me to my favorite place in the world. Granted my favorite place was where ever Bella was. I had to let that go quickly I had another problem to attend to like finding my Bells. Just as I was about to take a shower I heard a knock on the door.**

**It was Monique I had completely forgotten about her which was pretty hard to do considering she did pay for the luxurious suite that I'm staying at. "hi Monique what's up" she told me that she came to say goodbye. I was confused I thought this was her home town she told me that she got a phone call from a relative asking her to come home because her father was sick. I thought okay what did this have to do with me till it dawned on me she probably wanted t tell me that I had to leave the hotel. "Hello Jake are you even paying attention to me" I told her I was one step ahead of her and I ready to leave the room. That was until she told me that she had the room paid up until she returned.**

**I told her that was unnecessary considering I didn't know how long I was going to be here. So before she left I made sure she got her money back I didn't really feel right having her pay my way. She wished me luck in finding Bella and I told her I hope her father was alright and hoped it was nothing serious. After we said our good byes I was back on track looking for Bella. I doubled checked everyone and everyplace I thought she would be when I was one hundred percent sure that she wasn't in this city I was ready to leave. So I did what my dad told me to do I thought of the next place I wanted to go.**

**Sure enough I woke up in the place that I was thinking about I didn't meant to but here I was in the most magical place I could think of. How could I think of this place the last time I remember thinking about it I was nine. The only reason I thought about it back then was because Bella wouldn't shut up about it. **

**Her parents had taken her to Disney World. I was invited to go but of course my father at the time wasn't letting me out of his sight. So when Bella got back she talked about how she got to meet Mickey mouse and Cinderella and all those other Disney characters. I was a little resentful of her at the time but I got over it she did bring me back souvenirs, amazingly which I still have to this day. Well since I'm here I might as well check to see if she's here it wouldn't hurt. In the process who knows maybe I'll get to meet my favorite Disney character goofy. He wasn't always my favorite character. He only became my favorite when I found out I was a wolf. **

**So I went through crowds of people looking and talking to everyone each time hoping one of them would be Bella. That's when I saw him I nearly crushed everyone in my path to get to him. I heard a couple of complaints from parents I assume who didn't appreciate that I cut in line. "Hey aren't you a little to old for this" I told her no I wasn't and even if I was I didn't care I got to meet goofy. He was the coolest dog I had ever met excluding me of course. After I said my good byes to goofy I went back to searching I figured I might as well check the rest of the town since she wasn't at Disney World even though I checked there more for my benefit then any thing else. **

**I took the bus into town to check for my Bella I checked parks, schools, heck I even went door to door introducing my self as their new neighbor. That door to door thing was going pretty well till someone called the cops on me. I had think fast for an excuse to explain why I was going door to door. So I told him I had lost my puppy and was checking to see if any of them had him oldest trick in the book I know but hey he bought it. By the time he caught up with me I was already finished I was at my last house checking for her when I smelled her what was she doing here that leech had no business. "Psssst pssst" I heard her calling me but I wasn't going to answer her or at least I thought I wasn't till I was pushed into an abandoned warehouse. **

" **What the hell do you want stupid leech," That's when she told me if I didn't change my attitude she wasn't going to help me. That right there confused me shouldn't she be helping her brother instead of me. So I played nice and told her to continue she told me that she had an idea as to where Bella was but wasn't going to tell me unless I told her who helped me with the spell. That was easy I told her who it was before she could even blink an eye I just wanted Bella.**

**She asked me as to why I would go to someone like this I told her because he was the only one who would help me. " Can we forget about that for a second and just tell me where Bella is?" She started making this tisk tisk noise and I thought she had lost it. I was about to force the answer out of her when she started talking. " Jake before I tell you where she is I want you to know that I love my brother Edward and I'm only doing this for Bella." She started talking about how a couple of days before I did the spell she was loosing sight of Bella 's future I was about to interrupt when she told me to let her finish.**

"**You see Jake I cant see you or your pack which means to me that Bella was planning on leaving Edward, she just didn't know it that's why her future disappeared to me. I know you love her so does Edward but I feel that she has a better future with you then she does with him, if she stays with him he will surly change her and I cant let him do that." She told me the only way I would find out where she was is if I allowed her to come visit once in a while. She told me Bella wouldn't even know who she was she just wanted to see if she was happy. **

**I asked about Edward she told me time would heal his wounds she also told me that she would keep Edward in the dark about this for as long as she could. I really hated to admit it but that Alice wasn't a bad person for a vampire. If the circumstances were different I might even become her friend who knows. Well after she shared all the information she had on Bella I thanked. I promised her that Bella would be happy and well protected as long as I was alive. Now I only had one more thing to do go get my Bella. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters

**EPOV:**

I had given everyone there assignments on what to do when they found Bella. Everyone of my family members had specific orders on what to if they found her no one was to approach her we didn't know if she was going to remember any of us or if she was even going to remember what we are.

The only two people that I really wanted to find her were Carlisle and myself mainly because I knew he would be able to talk to her without giving any thing away. If any of my brothers and sisters found her first they were sure to scare her and have her running for the hills. I could already see the reunion between Bella and Emmet. Emmet running up to her and picking her up and giving her one of his famous bear hugs.

Bella screaming at him to put her down and Emmet just laughing and totally ignoring her wishes.

That's just the way my brother is I don't hold him at fault he's just a big goofball, but since Bella wont remember us that is probably not the best way to approach my Bella. Just as I was about to leave Alice asked me the strangest question she was blocking me out on why she wanted the information in the first place but I told her any way it was of no interest to me any way.

She had asked me where that stupid mutt Jacob Black lives. I told her and was tempted to pump her for more information on the subject but I had bigger fish to fry at the moment. My first priority was finding Bella and making sure she was okay and after I found her and satisfied that she is okay I am going to rip the person who did this to us. I know I m not usually a violent person but when you come between me and my Bella all logic goes out the window.

So when I left Alice was still at the house with Jasper packing her things it figures Alice would use this as an excuse to take a vacation. I didn't really care as long as she knew what her mission was if she wanted to have a little fun while doing it that's her purgative. I was going to check every place in the east vicinity from here to kingdom come.

I was not going to leave no stone unturned no matter what everyone thinks I was going to find her even if it takes me a thousand years I was not going to rest or give up on my Bella . Even if the last place I get to see her is at her grave site at least I will have memories of us together.

No Edward you cant think like that you have to say positive for Bella she needs you more then ever. When I finished with my pity party I was back on track searching through places I thought she might be. I stopped listening through peoples minds.

When I did listen I would get a glimmer of hope that the mind I was reading was Bella's only to find out it wasn't. I nearly tore some girls head off for not being Bella after that I told my self I wasn't going to read peoples minds or thoughts.

**APOV:**

I kept getting glimpse of some girl I've never met or at least I thought I never have. I just brushed it off as a sign of being to stressed Edward had me watching Jacob Black and his pack of wolves so I figured it was a sign of me working to hard. That's when Edward came rushing it to the house saying that Bella was gone I couldn't believe him he has her on a leash there was no way she could go any where without him knowing or me for that matter.

So I had to tell him about my vision or lack there of when I did I kind of whish I hadn't. he totally flipped out on me for the first time in my existence I was completely terrified of my brother I thought he was going to kill me. Luckily he was able to calm down before he actually did any harm to me or any one of our brothers or sister.

I don't think that I would have minded much if he had decide to pick a fight with Rosalie I was a little ticked off at her . I told Edward what I knew about Bella missing which wasn't really that much. After he calmed down he told us what we were to do to find Bella this was my chance to finally let Bella have her happy ending so I told Edward I couldn't leave yet I told him I needed to pack some things.

Knowing Edward he just though I was being me and left me alone to my plans I had also sent Jasper ahead to go look for Bella telling him I would catch up. He knew something was up but he also knew if I wanted to know I would have told him so he did as he was told.

First thing I needed to do was get a message to Jacob Blacks father. "great" why did the wolf pack have to be guarding the line when I need to cross looks like I was going to have to talk to the leader. I asked to speak to the alpha in charge so that I may deliver my message it wasn't easy but once I convinced them that I was there as an alli and not a foe I was allowed to cross but only with one condition I was going to be accompanied with a wolf of his choosing.

I agreed to this quickly only because I felt like time was running out for Bella. When I got to Jacob's house I told his dad that I needed to get a very important message to him involving Bella he wasn't very cooperative at first but once I explained to him about the witch docs plan he was more then happy to deliver the message to him I just hoped that it was delivered in time before its to late.


End file.
